Wham Bam thankyou Za'tarc
by Sara Loui
Summary: Sit back and enjoy a SamJack angstydramaticromance. A ‘it’ll never happen but I wish it had’ story. Contrary to it’s Tittle this isn’t a comic story I’m a sucker for SamJack stories. please R


Wham Bam Thankyou Zatarc  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own the characters. You know I ain't making money out of writing this, (like they'd pay for this stuff) my thanks to the writers of Sg1 for presenting characters that we can mould into fantasy situations that in the true TV series, would never happen. But we can dream!  
  
Sit back and enjoy a Sam/Jack angsty/dramatic/romance. A 'it'll never happen but I wish it had' story. (Contrary to it's Tittle this isn't a comic story) I'm a sucker for Sam/Jack stories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam flicked a thumb over the keys in her hand pressing down the small button, hearing her car door click as the locks slipped into place. It was a warm summer's day, she hoped it would be cooler inside the mountain. She glanced at her watch, still enough time for a shower to cool herself down, freshen up and then to the paperwork which had been piling up on her desk for weeks. She flashed her ID to the security points as she headed towards the elevator. First stop locker room. Stepping into the lift she pressed the button and leant against the back wall the coldness cooling her skin. She rested her head back as the elevator descended deeper into the mountain complex. The elevator shuddered to a stop and she glanced over to see what level she was at, still four levels up from where she needed to be. The doors slid open and Sergeant Siler and Colonel O'Neill stepped inside.  
  
"Hey Carter" grinned Jack "You're in Early, some fascinating piece of alien technology calling out for you?"  
  
"No Sir, a large pile of paperwork threatening to topple my desk" Was it her or was this descent taking longer than usual. As if reading her thoughts Jack turned to Siler  
  
"Going a little slow today don't ya think Siler?"  
  
The Sergeant turned to Jack  
  
"I'll get someone onto it Sir, Maybe it need's oiling"  
  
"Really, you oil these things"  
  
The Sergeant looked at Jack and grinned  
  
"Last resort Sir"  
  
"How much oil would you need for that?"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes and smiled. 'Just hurry and get to my level already' she thought to herself. Siler, bidding them both a "see you later" stepped off two levels down and the door's once more closed.  
  
"So Carter had a nice weekend?"  
  
"Yes Sir, very nice. Yourself?"  
  
"Oh yeah just peachy. The knees have been feeling a lil rough but you know me"  
  
The small talk continued as the elevator came eventually to a halt. Both Sam and Jack stepped out and continued down the corridor together. Sam followed him into the communal locker room Sg1 shared and grabbed her cams. Hanging her coat on the hook at her open space.  
  
"Catch you later Sir" she said walking out of the locker room towards the women's locker room next to the communal.  
  
"Hey Liz" she smiled to a fellow officer who was casually tying a bootlace "Just starting"  
  
"Yup, another day, another adventure Sam" Elizabeth Docher smiled to Sam as she approached her locker and started pulling out towels and shower gel. "Were off-world today, got a de-briefing in ten, which means I better get a move on"  
  
Sam smiled over to her friend  
  
"Be careful"  
  
Liz snorted, stifling a laugh,  
  
"You're telling me to be careful. This coming from the woman who walks into danger everytime she goes near a certain circle of water with a certain Colonel, Jaffa and the delectable Daniel Jackson"  
  
Sam giggled hearing her friend saying Daniel's name like he was a god  
  
"Yeah, I'm speaking from experience"  
  
"Certainly are" replied Liz, "Well I gotta shoot or the General will have me shot"  
  
Liz headed for the door, Sam watched her leave and slowly started to sort out the things she had removed from the locker. After sorting her clothes on the bench she stripped, folding the clothes next to her. She wrapped a towel round her body and headed for the showers, carrying the gel with her and a smaller towel for her hair. She turned on one of the showers and held her hand underneath waiting for it to warm, hanging the towel up on a hook, she stepped under the water allowing it to drench her warm skin. She poured some of the gel into her hand and rubbed the cold gel between her hands and then running them over her body.  
  
Her eyes shot sideways, was it her, or did the lights just flicker?  
  
"Seeing things Sam?" she whispered to herself "The lights aren't flickering, shadows aren't moving around you, get a hold of yourself"  
  
She mentally shook herself; an active mind like hers wouldn't give her a break sometimes. Irritated at herself she turned off the water, picking up the large towel she drew it around herself. Rubbing the other towel onto her damp hair. As she headed back to her locker, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Leaning over the sink she stared at her reflection, flicking a stray hair away from her eyes. She never liked what she saw. Here she was the perfect job for her. She loved her work, loved the SGC, and loved her team. She could honestly say she would die for them. But always something missing. And because of that she threw herself into her work, which caused others to think she was always content to work, her intelligent mind always kept busy by studying some alien artefact. Yes they were interesting, and damn right they could help saving the world, but she also needed to have something else which would cause her mind to flip somersault and lose control for a while.  
  
She'd noticed after a while people had stopped asking her to go out on downtime, every now and then they would ask but on the most part they left her to her own devices. Even the Colonel had given up asking her to go fishing. That was the problem. She would go fishing, but to do what? She was never one to let her mind rest for too long, as that would mean thinking about things she didn't want to think about. Admitting things she didn't want to admit to herself. Especially around the Colonel. After admitting what they had they had during the zatarc test they had shut it away like it had never happened. Like neither of them had actually admitted to it in the first place. So he had moved on and she hadn't, she was too proud to let him see she was hurt by his obvious easiness of moving on.  
  
She shivered as the cold air attacked her drying damp skin. Shutting the thoughts from her mind she took one last look in the mirror and moved to her locker rubbing the towel on her skin to warm and dry herself. There they did it again, she wasn't imagining things, the lights had flickered. 'Something's going on' she thought to herself, pulling her clothes on, her mind going over what the problem could be. 'Generator could be going down, although this is the SGC in which case the problem's probably not that simple' Dressed in her camo' pants and a black vest top she headed over to the phone next to the door to find out what the problem was. Just before she reached the door, it opened a short knock resounding. She stopped short as it opened; Jack's head appeared eyes closed.  
  
'Oh Carter?' he shouted  
  
Carter grinned as he shouted for her only a touch away  
  
Getting impatient Jack raised his voice.  
  
'Hey Carter'  
  
'Sir?' she asked questioningly  
  
Jack opened his eyes and looked around the door to see his 2IC standing looking at him suppressing a giggle.  
  
'Everything all right Sir?'  
  
Jack opened the door further, leaning on the doorframe. His eyes rested on Sam for a moment, taking a mental picture of how attractive she looked half dressed, and still ready for action. He quickly shoved the thoughts from his mind, 'Hello she is so over you'  
  
'Um well, I was about to head down and the elevator ain't working, was wondering if you were still here. Have you noticed the lights flickering?'  
  
'Yes Sir, I was just about to ring down and find out what's going on'  
  
Jack stood watching her, she looked back at him questioningly, Jack shifted on his feet a tad embarrassed to be caught staring.  
  
'Go to it Major' he said hoping he sounded more sarcastic and laid back than commanding and authoritative.  
  
Sam paced forward a few steps behind the door and reached for the phone on the wall. Jack could smell a hint of citrus as she stepped past him hidden by the open door, his breath hitching as she stood near, his eyes moving slowly over her body. Half hidden by the door his eyes travelled over her slender soft neck, following the line of the spine of her bare back, then hidden by the vest top she wore, roaming down.  
  
'The phones must be down too'  
  
Her voice called him back to reality and he ran a finger against the door grain afraid to be caught again checking her out. His brown eyes met hers.  
  
"Looks like were stuck for now Major. I'll go see if anyone else is still on this level see if they know anything! Be back in a mo"  
  
With that he turned tail and hurried along the corridor. Gee's what was he trying to do, frighten her off. Not like she had reciprocated his feelings since zatarc hell. If it hadn't been for that it would have just been between the two of them. When they could exchange looks, slight second lasting touches. Since the zatarc incidence, it was like he was rubber and she glue. They didn't have that je ne' ce qoui anymore.  
  
She had fallen into line and he acted like a complete bad ass colonel as usual. He'd even reprimanded her harshly a few times in front of the team and even when they'd been left alone for a few seconds. That had also raised eyebrows, the team had come so far he didn't have to get all command mode to tell her she'd done wrong. Those had stopped a long time ago; they had had a special relationship for a time and then wham bam thankyou zatarc. Now he treated her often just like another officer instead of someone he'd been working closely with for three years. It wasn't the zatarc as much as others knowing, these being the Doc and Tealc although neither would say anything about it. He trusted Tealc but the doc was also airforce although not as tightly bound by the rules as he and Sam were. He wandered along the corridor, poking his head here and there looking for other officers, finding none, not surprisingly; this was the quiet part of the day. His team weren't due for a de-briefing for a few hours yet, the General was heading off some of the other teams demanding SG1 catch up on paperwork while it was 'quiet'.  
  
Sam closed the door behind the Colonel and leaned back against it, a quizzical look on her face. Had he been checking her out? 'Yeah right! I don't think so Sam. Get over yourself.' She sighed and pushed off from the door her bare feet padding softly on the ground back to her locker. 'You should be worrying about what the hells going on downstairs not if the Colonel was looking you over' She pulled out her socks and boots from the bottom of her locker and sat down on the bench placing them next to her. She wondered whether they could climb down, course they could but what into? So you climb down to a level with one of the ammo rooms, which is four down. OK and what if you walk into an ambush. Not the first time the base has been compromised. What if you meet people and they're not really people some alien life form pretending to be people? So zat them if you can get to a zat.' She stared at her locker as thoughts raced through her mind.  
  
Jack headed back to the locker rooms, well they could keep each other company, and it was about time they talked anyways. At the door he hesitated she was nearly dressed, 'need to knock?' He wondered to himself. He opened the door slowly edging his head further round, he saw Carter siting on the bench in front of the row of lockers staring into space a thoughtful look on her face. He cleared his throat loudly and pushed the door farther open, stepping in. Sam looked up her thoughts broken by the sound. Seeing the Colonel heading inside she shifted her weight to pull a foot up onto the bench and picked up a sock.  
  
"Any sign of anyone?" she asked pulling on the sock  
  
"Not a peep" Jack replied  
  
"Well it is pretty early, and most teams who were due in would have been readying for briefings."  
  
"My thoughts exactly" replied Jack sitting on the end of the bench as she pulled a boot over her socked foot and started tying the laces.  
  
"Maybe we should get down there Sir, see what's going on?" she suggested  
  
"Maybe we should wait and see if they get the phones back up and tell us what's going on, may be safer"  
  
Sam pulled on the other sock.  
  
"It's your call Sir"  
  
He watched as her slender fingers pulled her boot on and fiddled the laces. Eyes roaming from her fingers to her wrist, along her arm, she looked up at him as his eyes reached her face waiting for an answer from her CO. She asked the question with her eyes. Caught between doing what was right for him and doing what was right as an officer. Gee's like he hadn't faced this face off before. He normally had a feeling about this, the kind of gut feeling that came with years of instinct and experience. He wasn't getting that feeling, on the thoughts of what was happening in the complex. This personal face off was another thing. It wasn't as if he had been a complete gentleman lately, in fact more complete moron would be the right description. 'Hey so Carter, I like you, A LOT. Now I've told you lets move on. It didn't happen. I didn't say it.' Talk about going backwards instead of forwards. In the months since then they had acted like it had never happened, their relationship staying purely work. He'd stopped asking her to go fishing; it had been a friendly gesture at first. But it would feel like a come on. So what if something happened who would know. They would that's all that mattered, wasn't it.  
  
"Let's give 'em a few minutes," he said, taking a leap of faith. When else were they going to get a chance to be alone for more than a few seconds. They didn't hang out in downtime, and they were always around others at work.  
  
"Sure Sir" she replied, setting her foot back on the ground she ran her fingers along to her knees and leaned forward. Great so this was going to be awkward. What now? They're was only so much small talk people could say to each other. He wasn't interested in how she was. All he saw, as everyone did, was an intelligent, intellectual science geek who was most at home studying some alien technology.  
  
Jack leaned forward, elbows on knees, hands cupping his chin. An awkward silence was starting to form. Say something Jack. He drew a deep breath; it's now or never. Step up to the plate.  
  
"I didn't think it would change so much between us" he started out.  
  
Did his heart have to beat so fast? it hurt his chest. He didn't look at her, he knew she was listening but couldn't raise her eyes to meet his so he spoke to the locker in front of him instead.  
  
"Hasn't it gone on long enough? Gee's Sam we can't even hold a decent conversation, it's always work, or awkward small talk"  
  
His mouth felt dry, his heart was still racing, there he'd managed some semblance of words, now move your head, look her in the eye let her know you mean what you say. He looked up to find himself looking into blue angry tear filled eyes. Not the look he was hoping for. Sam looked as though he had slapped her. She stood quickly bundling things into her locker, fumbling to close it quickly. What had he done wrong?  
  
"Carter, you OK?" he stood, command mode taking over for a moment  
  
Sam completely ignored him. Fumbling with the latch of her locker hands shaking. A rage and hurt rising inside her. She felt more alone and cast aside than ever before. Gone on long enough? what the hell! Sure it was all her fault. He had cast her aside after finally letting her know he really did care obviously expecting her to get over it as quickly as he had.  
  
Jack reached out and touched her arm softly with his fingers, she moved away slightly. Damn latch! Ah finally. She turned her back to him preparing to head out around the lockers and out the door. Jacks fingers closed round her arm tightly and swung her round to face him. His confused face met with an angry, hurt confused face, a tear threatening to drop at any time. She shook her arm trying to free his grasp. Trying to control her anger at him, she balled her free hand into a fist tight at her side.  
  
"Please Sir let go" it was taking all her sanity not to scream at him about how much of a bastard he was being.  
  
"Not till you tell me what's wrong Sam" his voice had softened, he'd hurt her. He could definitely see that. He didn't understand how, but it was about time he found out.  
  
Her arm went limp in his grasp; she leaned back against her locker. His fingers relaxed around her arm, she pulled it clear of them, bringing her hand to her face to swipe the tear from her eye. She breathed deeply, 'tell him and get it over with' She turned and faced him, looking up slightly to look into his eyes. If she was going to tell him she wanted him to know how much he'd been hurting her. Jack looked into those eyes, wincing inwardly at the pain she openly displayed to him.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been able to move on as easily as you Sir. I can't just open up, make known my deep inner feelings to someone and then act like it didn't happen, like I didn't mean it." Her eyes pierced into him as she spoke "It changed things I knew it would but I thought we'd be able to handle it. Together."  
  
Her balled fist hit the locker next to her. She continued before he had a chance to respond.  
  
"Instead you've treated me like dirt most of the time. And I'm supposed to accept this and move on. One day you're saying you care, next day you don't. I'm sorry I haven't been getting the memos on how were to feel towards each other'  
  
She was backing away from him as she spoke what more was there to say. Maybe she'd said enough? Her military mind reminding her this was still her CO. Jack stared at her, dumfounded. The pain in her voice was unbearable for him to listen too. Her words struck him to the core. He leaned against the lockers dropping his eyes from her angry face. Sam stepped by the locker and headed for the door, wiping tears from her face. All hopes to resolve their relationship diminishing in her mind.  
  
Jack's mind was racing, is that how she'd perceived what was going on. He had pushed all thoughts of them being together trying to stop whatever was developing for both their sakes, for their careers. But he'd ended up pushing Sam away. Made her feel like he didn't care for her at all. They were both lying to themselves, again. They both had deep feelings for each other, still. And he'd been a complete asshole and hidden his true feelings by shutting her out. She'd shut herself out from other people around and now was floundering on her own and he was the only one who could help. He turned and paced along the lockers, he followed her smaller frame his long strides catching up to her before she had a chance to exit the room.  
  
He reached for her and tried to pull her back to face him. Her body stiffened as he touched her, and she pulled away angrily. Reaching for the door, as his fingers closed around her arm again firmly and swung her round to face him once again. She looked mad enough to hit him, and he wouldn't have blamed her if she did, still he gripped onto her other arm just in case. She stood; body stiff as he held onto her, he had to make her see it wasn't what she thought. Sam struggled as his hands grasped both her arms, trying to gain composure as her hands balled into fists again. His fingers tightened their grip and she winced slightly as they dug harder into her bare skin refusing to let go. Her fists pushed into his chest pushing him away. Jack, losing patience as she struggled, let go of her arms pushing her against the door grabbing her wrists as her hands pressed against his chest, he forced them to her side and moved closer to pin her against the door.  
  
"Were not finished Sam" he spoke voice husky and low but firm "What the hells gotten into you"  
  
His eyes looked deep into hers, hurt and angry. Sam's mind couldn't process what was going on. Was this his way of demanding she get over it? That she should have let this go ages ago and it was her own fault for not moving on? She let her body go limp in his grasp exhausted at having to fight so long against him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door. Didn't he know what he was doing to her, standing so close. If he wanted her to move on, he wasn't helping matters much. Jack's heart ached as he read the pain and anguish on her face. For the first time in a long time, he could read her emotions. For so long, she'd shut everything away, and now here she was unmasking allowing him to see what she'd been going through. He felt her relax her wrists limp in his grip. He slid his hands from them, tracing his fingertips softly up her arms. He paused as his eyes fell to the red finger marks he'd left on her upper arms from when he'd gripped her before. His hands closed around them gentler than before, his palms warming around them. His mouth was dry, his throat felt hoarse and tight.  
  
"Sam"  
  
His voice, soft and raspy called her back to him. She opened her eyes to see his eyes closed near to hers, his mouth close to her own calling her name. His forehead rested a touch away from her own and his hands closed their grip softly around her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
His breath felt warm against her mouth, his lips slightly brushing her own as he spoke. His dark eyes opening to hers as he spoke, letting her know he meant it. Sam blinked away the tears threatening to form, the intensity of the situation becoming too much. She felt the palm of his hands travelling further up, onto her shoulders, touching delicately at her neck. She closed her eyes as his hands cupped gently around her jaw, his thumbs brushing against her cheeks, damp from a few fallen tears that had escaped her eyes. His fingers brushing gently into her hair as his palms raised her mouth to brush her lips against his.  
  
Sam's heart jumped as his lips brushed hers, tracing them with his own, softly and gently. Her breath hitching causing a slight pain to constrict in her chest as his lips left hers, waiting to see how she would respond. She raised her hands to his waist, tracing them up and inwards, to his chest. Her palms flat against him, feeling his heartbeat racing. Opening her eyes to look into his once more. Her fingers intertwining into the material of his t-shirt pulling at him gently. She felt his lips twitching to a slight smile as she pulled him closer, his hands pulling her mouth forward once more, their lips connecting, a tingle of electricity sparking between them. Jack felt her hands loosen there grip and travel further up, fingers resting softly at his neck. His hands lowered from her face, wrapping his arms round her, holding her to him as the kiss intensified. Sam felt his heart beating against her skin, as his lips parted with her own slowly. Feeling him close his arms around her, her body relaxing as he held her. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder, her damp hair rubbing his cheek. He raised a hand, sliding it up and running fingers through her hair as he felt her silent tears touching his neck.  
  
They both jumped, their bodies pressing closer, Sam's fingers gripped the neckline of his t-shirt, feelings his muscles tightening in his arms for a moment, tightening their grip around her again. Sam raised her head from his shoulder as they both turned their heads.  
  
Jack loosened an arm and reached for the receiver, putting it too his ear  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Hey Jack, finally. We had a total shutdown, don't ask me how, they still haven't figured it out. Were trying to contact Sam see if she can figure it out. Everything went dead, elevators, phone lines, the gate wouldn't dial, computers were down"  
  
Daniel paused for a moment catching his breath after his rush of words but before Jack could respond, he continued  
  
"Captain Docher said she'd seen Sam in the locker rooms before she came down for her de-briefing with SG-5. But of course we couldn't phone up cos' the phones were down and so we tried to figure out what was going on and now everything mysteriously started back up again so we thought phone the women's locker room."  
  
Daniel paused again  
  
"Jack why are you answering the phone in the women's locker room? Is Sam OK? Nothings happened up there has it?"  
  
Jack grinned, and rested his eyes on Sam who was looking at him quizzically, her body still pressed against his, running her fingers idly over his chest.  
  
"No Daniel, everything's just fine" His eyes looked intensely into hers as he spoke "Carters fine, seems there's only the two of us on this level. We were just waiting to see if you guys down under could figure out what was going on before we risked life and limb to climb down and save your butts."  
  
He winked at Sam as he said this knowing he would get a rise out of Daniel  
  
"How thoughtful of you to allow us to prove ourselves to you Jack" came back the sarcastic comment  
  
"Your welcome space-monkey"  
  
Sam stifled a giggle by burying her face into his chest as he said this imagining Daniel's face. Jack grinned surpressing a laugh himself.  
  
"We'll be heading down soon Daniel"  
  
He replaced the receiver and looked down at Sam who was still giggling into his chest. Slowly releasing his hold around her, she raised her head to him, eyes scanning his face.  
  
"How about we go head down before they blow us all up Major?" he asked jokingly  
  
"Sure Sir"  
  
He stepped back a hand tracing down her bare arm, skimming lightly over the red marks.  
  
"I'll just get my shirt Jack"  
  
She side stepped him and walked to the bench picking up her shirt. Sliding an arm into it, she turned to find Jack watching her intently.  
  
"Hey Major, How about next downtime, we go fishing?"  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Feedback would be sooo welcome  
  
Lurve Sara Lou 


End file.
